1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of telecommunications outlets for connecting devices using various cable media and connectors. More specifically, the invention provides an enclosure with an array of receptacles for accepting a number of different media connectors and cable management features to allow high integrity transmission paths and compliance to industry standards to service multiple work areas.
2. Prior Art
Many different types of telecommunications wall mount housings exist. They all, however, include drawbacks such as unsightly labeling. This situation is onerous with respect to larger outlets since they are difficult to conceal. Smaller outlets do not present the same degree of aesthetic problems, due to their size. Labeling is generally mounted directly on the cover of the outlet in plain view. This generally detracts from the appearance of the outlet. Moreover, labels are most frequently hand written by the installer and, therefore, detract further from the appearance of the unit and consequently the workplace. Another drawback of prior art systems is that many do not provide gravity feed connections, which are desirable; those that do provide gravity connections mount them on the lowest edge of the housing; these are clearly difficult to inspect.
A further drawback of many of the housings is that they do not provide excess cable management within the box; of those that do, they generally do not provide sufficient management structure to manage all the cables utilized while maintaining minimum bend radius requirements.
It is also a drawback of the prior art that many of the commercially available housings leave connections completely unprotected from impact.
The present invention alleviates all of those drawbacks by the configuration and structure thereof.